Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 June 2015
11:37 No one can PM me. 11:37 There's nothing wrong with that. 11:37 yus but u get to be chat mod i wanna be chat mod D: 11:38 get good 11:38 best be off D: 11:39 bai 11:39 also you don't have to be a chat mod to block people fro PM 11:39 D: 11:54 I'm back 11:54 Alrighty 11:55 WHAT HAPPENED TODAY 11:55 Kami came back 11:55 :| 11:55 http://kamithegodwolf.deviantart.com/journal/Considering-Returning-537943444 11:56 Seriously 11:56 Dammit 11:57 I see. 11:57 Anything else? 11:57 Hm 11:57 gosh sometimes humanity is horrible 11:57 Well 11:57 Bonniefanglitchy is annoying the heck out of me 11:57 why 11:57 1. his grammar is inhuman 11:58 2. he takes offense when I tell him to stop spamming 11:58 oh 11:58 dafuq 11:58 He likes Fazzy...? 11:58 11:59 what 11:59 Holy crap this is disgusting 11:59 how could anyone like that... thing 11:59 " Some people still have a negative impression of the Wiki... that old place... was left to rot, after quite a while. Heh, heh... I loved those old characters... have you ever seen Fazzy? He was always my favorite." 01:50 so 01:50 goiz 01:50 https://livestream.com/accounts/5900117/events/4109031?help=true 01:51 here it is 01:51 eliot 01:51 pup 01:51 dove 01:52 i wrote a few pick up lines on a paper 01:52 and tommorow i will dare some girl to say them to some boy 01:55 k 01:55 SHOULD I 01:56 Yes I agree. 01:58 HOLY CRAP GUYS 01:58 WHO WANTS TO PLAY 01:58 CAH 01:59 I WAS INSPIRED BY THE LORD SABLESUGAR 01:59 Not at the moment. 01:59 It is too quiet, for now. 01:59 :( 02:01 EVERBODY can you guys plz rate my game out of ten Five Nights At Overused Memes 02:01 420/10 02:01 Merci 02:01 (little French there) 02:04 The utopian society is slowly approaching. 02:04 Yes! 02:04 My favorite outcome... this world will be a one without crime! 02:05 :) 02:05 ERMAGERD ZUMBURS 02:06 Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ceci est merveilleux 02:06 Anyway, I assimilated (absorbed) Lemon. 02:06 I have acquired his ability to 02:06 know everything. 02:06 Meaning i know, 02:06 http://kamithegodwolf.deviantart.com/journal/Considering-Returning-537943444 02:06 Oh yeah! 02:06 That 02:06 We all saw that earlier 02:07 Gao commented showing how stupid the decision ws 02:07 I know. 02:07 Like I said; 02:07 I assimilated Lemon's ability. 02:07 So even though ferry was not here, 02:07 with lemons power, i know. 02:07 Bye 02:07 Farewell. 02:09 lol 02:09 South 02:09 Hello; Vinny . 02:09 I am Aktan 02:09 plz 02:09 rate this s*** page 02:09 Qeety 02:09 of mine 02:10 Alright then. 02:11 afk 02:15 Aesthetic 02:16 Hm. 02:16 So it seems Kami is not okay with dove, 02:16 I wonder whyÉ 02:16 however, he is okay with lemon, who basically hates him and the entire wiki. 02:16 strange. 02:17 afk 02:17 what 02:18 not this one 02:19 wut 02:20 fandom do not look in the steam chat 02:20 it is private for a reason 02:21 o.o 02:24 It's um 02:24 Not what you think? 02:25 what is the steam chat may I ask. I know what steam is tho 02:26 it is a chat 02:26 on steam 02:26 and it's about many things 02:26 love 02:26 life 02:26 death 02:26 and most off all 02:26 new, fresh, moist memes 02:31 alrighty 02:31 Did you really just accept that excuse 02:31 Wow 02:33 heh 02:34 I'm tempted to go onto that thread on lemon's wall and- 02:34 Oh, you'll see... 02:37 Yes, I just did that. 02:40 Ferry, MiB thinks we made fun of Kami 02:40 Perhaps we did 02:40 But I'm not accepting that until he provides concrete evidence. 02:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mOoYDTn-Bk 02:40 I dunno what that link is 02:40 let's find out 02:41 ah 02:44 why did you leave 02:44 the stream is getting good 02:45 Got boring. 02:46 Plus, MiB is showing us evidence on why Kami is innocent and he did nothing wrong and I want to see the look on his profile pic when I prove him wrong. 02:47 Oh 02:47 Link me 02:47 Goddamnit would it really take that long to just look in recent wiki activity 02:47 Alright 02:47 Thread:58834 02:47 Jeez 02:47 Thanks 02:47 I'm sorry if I angered you. 02:48 Looks like someone's got no evidence. 02:48 Inb4 02:49 Hm 02:49 "Well, this looks like insults!" 02:49 "No, you took that out of context" 02:49 "You guys are so mean!!!!" 02:49 "What?" 02:49 "BECAUSE IT'S FANON" 02:50 Peppa Pig and the Bacon 02:51 there is a difference between 02:51 hating 02:51 and 02:51 saying facts 02:51 He's either really digging deep for this, he's given up, or he's digging deep for something to take out of context to pass as evidence 02:52 SOMETHING 02:53 He found something. 02:53 Let's take a look. 02:53 Keep in mind, there has to be an admin in this 02:53 if there is no admin 02:53 it is not evidence 02:53 Does b-crat count 02:53 k there is 02:53 b-crat = co-owner 02:53 basically 02:53 My argument 02:53 "Vinny asked what happened while he was gone, I explained that Kami had decided to return. While I cannot speak for Vinny , I myself was pissed off due to Kami making such a massive kerfluffle over it in the first place, and then making another journal saying "lol it's good i'm back"." 02:54 ..it appears this, according to mib, is saying bad things about a user. 02:55 Gaomon332 is a weak, soulless, degraded garbage pile with sh!tty OCs and a horrible life. Also he f*cking sucks. 02:55 Now, that would be saying bad things about a user. 02:55 If Gaomon332 existed, that is. 02:55 For a while, Gaomon332 had a hotdog emote, so everytime he came into chat, there would be a hotdog instead of his name. 02:55 oh 02:56 mib has his own future. 02:56 a future were... 02:56 everyone is the best. 02:56 if you try, it is a good page. 02:57 even if it is 1 sentence. 02:57 That is a stupid future. 02:57 you tried. 02:57 That was the future of the wiki originally... 02:57 i prefer a future where everyone is equal 02:57 but that sounds cool aswell 02:57 Before a user known as TheVinnyLord joined and set things right. 02:57 Why, before this, we had not even any chat hacks! 02:58 There is four futures for this wiki 02:58 -Our friendly neighborhood Utopian one 02:58 -MiB's path 02:58 -333's path (Only the strong {pages} survive, the weak are then enslaved by the good ones) 02:58 -Keep going the way we are now 02:58 I see. 02:59 Will we end up in 333's future eventually? 02:59 perhaps. 02:59 ah. 02:59 mib's response. let's review. 02:59 Ferry, it's your turn to reply 02:59 :) 03:00 it is time to attempt to create an argument.. 03:00 ..there is nothing to respond too. 03:00 i do not see the point he is trying to make. 03:00 Ok just say that then :) 03:02 "That's not insulting him, though. That's simply showing other users how annoyed I was at the giant outburst he had, not only affecting him, but many other users as well." 03:02 Hello there 03:03 "It appears I do not see the point of this statement. "You are supposed to have patience than the average user. Not less." ..Sorry, but I cannot comprehend this statement whatsoever. Usually, I would go into a ranting outburst, but, there is nothing to rant about, really. Can you explain this statement better? 03:03 03:03 03:03 hows that 03:03 Y'know we could argue with 03:04 "There's nothing in the admin rights that say we have to be patient :) " 03:05 MiB saying what he just said is like saying 03:05 "If you die, I'm going to have to murder you." 03:07 Here's a new thingy he's saying 03:08 It takes a lot of willpower for someone to admit they're wrong, especially on the internet. 03:10 Did you know One Direction refused to do one of those "Make a Wish" foundation things because they weren't going to get paid for it? Now we have a reason to hate them. 03:11 i see. 03:12 plz 03:12 im back 03:12 Ferry 03:13 can I haz meh review rating of my s***ty gu 03:13 guy* 03:14 Your Llord has returned. 03:14 Hello 03:15 MiB got gud 03:15 Howso? 03:15 He accepted his fate as being WRONG 03:15 HUEHUEHUE 03:15 Look at this wiki 03:15 http://facade.wikia.com/wiki/Facade_Wiki 03:15 mum no 03:15 Is that your wiki from earlier- 03:15 cokiez or die 03:15 You should show them the Golden Eyed Wiki 03:15 Pls do it 03:15 Amanda the Lemming 4 lief 03:15 I will 03:16 Yo Ferreh 03:16 in the past 03:16 kami would be welcome. 03:16 When I was younger, and on a different account, I made a wki 03:16 now it seems, 03:16 our opinions have changed. 03:16 http://goldeneyed.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Eyed_Wiki 03:16 Look at my old wiki Ferreh 03:17 i am currentmy playing a game. 03:17 i shall. 03:17 plz 03:18 who shall I update next in meh characters 03:18 Is puppet queen urs or vinnehs 03:19 wait isnt phobe urs 03:19 make phobe git gud 03:19 looks okay, medicine. 03:19 FERRY ARE YOU KIDDING ME 03:19 READ THE BLAZE PAGE 03:19 Blaze the purple cat, Princess of the kingdom above, is preped for her adventures.She is A Purple cat.She is 14, one year younger than sonic (sega's creation).I wonder how old she is?! 03:19 kk 03:19 I will make Phobe gud 03:19 I wonder hOW OLD SHE IS DOVE 03:20 EVEN THOUGH IT SAYS SHE'S F O U R T E E N 03:20 MiB I cri 03:20 wot 03:21 ok 03:22 rekt MiB 03:22 i think 03:23 "MiB, what I said was in context of something I read. 03:23 03:23 I was reading about a man who harmed children for his pleasure.. 03:23 03:23 THAT WAS WHAT I REFERED TO " 03:23 I made a pun 03:23 "Man up and face the chat rather than hiding behind the logs :) " 03:23 i think- 03:23 OHHH 03:23 03:23 Hey, my pun worked. 03:23 Oh ha ha ha ha ha. 03:23 K. 03:23 Kick a man while he's down. 03:23 Very honorable. 03:23 :| 03:23 Nah, that'd be against the rules. 03:24 Oh 03:24 So 03:24 MiB 03:24 Did you know One Direction refused to do one of those "Make a Wish" foundation things because they weren't going to get paid for it? 03:24 You thought I was bullying~> 03:24 *? 03:24 hm. a fire cannot save this chat. 03:24 Look, AMO, I really just want to forget it, But yes, that's what I thought. 03:24 Hm 03:24 Forgive me if Im wrong, 03:25 I have the plan. 03:25 Let's disable this wiki's chat. 03:25 What? 03:25 And be one step closer to our Utopian dreams. 03:25 utopian world... 03:25 Why? 03:25 no pages... 03:25 3 avastars.. 03:25 avatars*... 03:25 yes... 03:25 I am actually Kami's friend. 03:25 I do not two face people. 03:25 I batman people. 03:25 I have some standards. 03:25 k 03:26 Im sorry. I should've known you weren't like that. 03:39 *heavy snorting* 03:39 QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST? CECI EST MERVEILLEUX 03:39 No. 03:40 FORMIDABLE 03:40 LA MERDE 03:40 Eliot 03:40 MERDE 03:40 answer the pm 03:40 BAISER 03:40 私はあなたを含めて私に貴重であることすべて、私の愛を保護する必要があります... 03:40 Ferreh 03:40 welcome back 03:40 I absorbed Lemon. 03:41 Assimlated... 03:41 :) 03:41 Again. 03:41 So based on what i have gained, 03:41 Are you doing this absorption thing again. 03:41 Was he tasty? 03:41 ダヴ...あなたは私が愛しているすべてです。 03:41 you are saying sexual phrases in a different language 03:41 I bet he tasted sweet.... 03:41 Wow. 03:41 That sounded wrong. 03:41 No 03:41 Oh, so wrong.... 03:42 MRRREEEEHH, I have too much of a dirty mind..... 03:42 Hm, Ferry x Lemon. 03:42 時々私は、鳩のあなたの幸せな思考を取得します。 03:42 This pairing cannot make any sense whatsoever. 03:42 This sentence is gr8 03:42 ああ、ブッシュ医学〜私は一緒に...と、私たちが乗るものと日没に、私の愛する腕の中にあなたを見てみましょう！ 03:42 Dman, welcome 03:42 Hmmm I stumbled into the chat universe 03:43 ERMAGURD 03:43 Tis a strange world 03:43 Ikr 03:43 So. What now... 03:44 Something asked in chat too much... 03:44 :3 03:44 I just did the Truth section of Misao NO GOD PLEASE NO NO NOOOOOOO 03:44 k 03:44 Terrifying 03:44 Misao? Wasn't that a horror game? 03:44 yes 03:44 I think I remember it. 03:44 Scary indeed... 03:45 the king of FNAF Markiplier played it 03:45 03:45 あなたがイエス·キリストを必要としません 03:45 哀れ。この愚かな見てみましょう。あなたが真実を知っていただきたいと思いますか？真実は、あるブッシュ医学と鳩は同じです。 03:45 STOP SPEAKING JAPANESE 03:45 or chinses 03:45 idk 03:45 Fine. 03:45 私はこの残酷な世界からの平和な休息を必要とするたびにブッシュ大統領は、私はあなたのことを考えます。ように、あなたは私の会社を維持するために常にそこにいる、そのために、私はあなたを愛しています。 03:45 Mreeh, don't tell them to stop. 03:45 guten tag 03:45 wot 03:45 It's fun guessing what they say 03:45 To please Mandom, we shall stop speaking in this alien language, and if you do, i'll burn you and your pages. 03:45 NUU 03:46 DONT LISTEN 03:46 I WANNA PLAY THE GAME 03:46 k 03:46 Ferry 03:46 Show everyone the 03:46 WHAZAM box 03:46 Or whatever it's called 03:46 kk 03:46 Let's speak in my second tongue 03:46 Francais 03:46 Warum muss ich einmal versuchen 03:46 Oui? 03:46 Ok 03:46 im part french 03:46 Let's speak in my second tongue. 03:46 F*ck you 03:46 mostly irish 03:46 kk 03:46 let me get the box ready.. 03:47 I still wonder why there is a delete all pages button....But, I'm a lowly user. 03:47 What would I know. 03:47 So we can clean the wiki 03:47 je ne suis pas en utilisant Google translate parce que je suis FRANÇAIS 03:47 Because 03:47 98% of the pages here suck 03:48 Clean? Most of the pages here are fine. 03:48 http://prntscr.com/7e1iyq 03:48 A reminder about what i can do.. 03:48 We will use that button when the time for the Utopian society comes. 03:48 Ugh, here we go 03:48 The utopia.... 03:48 i have anger at the English side of the internet side 03:48 Je me sens trahi aujourd'hui 03:48 Let's talk politics, to please Dove! 03:49 Yes, I agree. 03:49 I blame Obama. 03:49 Next. 03:49 I blame aliens. 03:49 I blame ghosts. 03:49 Who's puppet 03:49 Your mum. 03:49 is Mr. president 03:49 이것이 무엇 언어 추측 03:49 I don't have a mum. 03:49 NO 03:49 I have a dead brother 03:49 k 03:50 thats brain collapsed on itself 03:50 >_< 03:50 gross 03:50 WHILE HE WAS 1 MONTH OLD 03:50 rip 03:50 O_O 03:50 STOP. PLEASE? 03:50 wow 03:50 I'm SORRY, BUT THATS SAD 03:55 "Colin the Communist Mountain" 03:55 Let me call in a friend! 03:55 *uses the minigun mini gun mini gun minigun* 03:55 RIP 03:55 WHO SUMMONS ME 03:55 My lord *bows* 03:55 ..... 03:55 Sugar 03:56 I banned dove cuz he used offensive language 03:56 *whistles innocently* 03:56 they was saying bad words in their alien language 03:56 Ahem. 03:56 You first warn a user. 03:56 yes 03:56 Mein Leben für AUIR 03:56 However, you failed to do so. 03:56 It is time, to get rid of you. 03:56 I was not speaking alien 03:56 I did tell him 03:56 thats german 03:56 i said them in Japanese and accidentally pasted the wrong thing 03:56 You must kick him first. 03:57 So Aktan, accept your punishment. 03:57 k 03:57 You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 03:57 crap 03:57 Ich lebe, um Herrn vinny zu dienen, wenn er sagt, ich sterbe ich sterben, wenn er sagt, ich lebe ich lebe 03:57 I'll leave 03:57 k? 03:57 Bai 03:57 k bai 03:58 caz I can't be kicked 03:58 Farewell. 03:58 I can, however, 03:58 demote. 03:58 How's that? 03:58 At revoir 03:58 Good night and good luck 03:58 I still think there should be a votekick command to kick abusive mods, or kick when there's no one on 03:58 *Au revoir, Dmandom 03:58 GLHF (it means good luck have fun) 03:58 Yeah, makes sense, Dove 03:58 Yeah 03:58 Would be cool. 03:59 Then the chat would be 03:59 Finger-lickin good 03:59 Or 03:59 We could take away the chat 03:59 So, what do you think of this Fireman persona? 03:59 And have no need for this extra coding 03:59 jeder tun den Flop 03:59 Its finger-lickin good 03:59 Chat mods can relax 03:59 Is the Phantom LOLSkeleton dictator like persona better? 03:59 *flops* 03:59 And we would be like our big brother, the FNaF wiki 03:59 Or, is the, anime character depressed persona better? 03:59 No 03:59 Choose. 04:00 ANIME 04:00 Anime 04:00 XD 04:00 Phantom LOLSKELETONS 04:00 ANIME IS LOVE ANIME IS LIFE 04:00 The Lord 04:00 The box %